Stories Untold
by UpsidedownxSmile
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics for the different characters. R&R PLEASE!
1. Johnny First Date

Title: Outsiders Songs

Summary: Songfics about different situations with different characters

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: I only characters not in the book "The Outsiders".

First Date

**Johnny**

---

'' I couldn't believe I was going on a date. I've never been on a date before. I'm so nervous, what if I do something wrong? What if I'm not what she expected?! What if I make complete idiot of myself?!?! '' a million thoughts such as those entered Johnny Cade's mind as he fixed his hair in the review mirror of Dally's car, which Dallas let him borrow after giving him a few, erm, helpful dating advice.

_In the car I just can't wait,_

_To pick you up_

_On our very first date_

He hurriedly ran up the stairs of Hailey Johnson's house, almost tripping on one. He had met her a few days ago, when Pony, Two-Bit, and him went to the Dingo. Two-bit went off with some girl, and a girl from Pony's class, who happened to be completely infatuated with Ponyboy, stopped to talk to him while he was going to the bathroom. Johnny was left alone, until Hailey came over. She was the sweetest, most prettiest girl Johnny had ever laid eyes on. They started talking, and he eventually ended up walking her home. That's when the unexpected had happened, he turned to leave but she had stopped him. Before he knew what had happened, Hailey kissed Johnny on the cheeks. Eh, it wasn't a real kiss, but to Johnny it was the greatest thing in the world.

___Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think_

_It's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that_

_I didn't know what to wear?_

Johnny rang the doorbell and waited for about 20 seconds, but they felt like an eternity. Hailey's father answered the door. "Oh hi Johnny, Hailey'll be down in a minute. Come inside." Johnny liked Hailey's father, he was nice. He had a talk with Johnny after he walked Hailey home from school one afternoon. Hailey's dad had given Johnny his approval. Johnny wished he had a father like Hailey's, one that cared about him, and loved him more than anything. His sour thoughts were interrupted when he saw Hailey.

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous_

_So I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait,_

_This night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever,_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever,_

_Let's make this last forever_

Hailey got into the car and Johnny drove carefully to the Dingo. They went in and got a seat. the two talked while waiting for their food to come. What made Johnny really nervous was if this relationship went any further than a first date. Could she possibly be my first girlfriend? Johnny wondered while he stared into her emerald green eyes, and listened to her talk about her opinion on dissecting frogs. He wondered what her flaws were, he knew everyone had them. Could be mood swings? Un-loyalty? Dishonesty? But he forgot about all that when ever she would smile.

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for_

_A minute of your time_

_I really wish it was_

_Only me and you_

_I'm jealous of_

_Everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me_

_With those eyes_

_Please don't hint that_

_You're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought_

_Of our very first kiss_

_A target that_

_I'm probably gonna miss_

When they were done eating, they went to the movie house and caught the newest Paul Newman movie. Johnnycake had watched it with Ponyboy already so he had more time to focus on Hailey. He really couldn't tell if she was a greaser or a Soc. She had class, and sophistication. She was so much more mature than any girl, any class, could be. She was probably middle class. Hailey wasn't rich, but her family wasn't poor either. He didn't care though, to him she was the most wonderful girl in the world.

It was around 10 when they decided to head home. They got out of the car and Johnny walked her up the steps as always. "I had a really great time," she commented in her sweet voice. "Yeah me too," he replied looking at her deep in the eyes. "I hope we go out again sometime," Hailey smiled. "Really?! I mean uh, yeah we uh should," Johnny stuttered. And then _it_ happened. Johnny's very first kiss.

___Forever and ever,_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever,_

_Let's make this last forever_

---

Awww. Okay so please tell me if I did a really good job or a really sucky job at this songfic. If you like I'll post more, and if you don't, maybe you can give me a few pointers on how to make it better? Even if you like it, I enjoy constructive criticism. Also, if you have an idea of an even or something, or even a song you would like turned into a songfic, let me know and I'll try and make it. And I know I am a horrible speller. So, yeah. Please comment, and I'll give you anything you want. Okay, tootles!


	2. Steve Cars

Cars

**Steve**

---

"Finally," Steve Randle thought, as he heard the engine roar into life. He had been working on the 1952 Chevy (A/N: I know nothing about cars, or what was made when or whatever, so if there is no '52 Chevy, I'm very sorry, but let's just use our imagination.) for over a week now. He sat there in the drivers seat, hand clutching the steering wheel, thinking.

_Here in my car_

_I feel safest of all_

_I can lock all my doors_

_It's the only way to live _

_In cars_

_Here in my car_

_I can only receive_

_I can listen to you_

_It keeps me stable for days _

_In cars_

No one understood why Steve loved cars so much. Cars meant many things to him. One was freedom. He could go anywhere he wanted, and do anything he pleased, and the car wouldn't say a yankees dime about it. Cars also meant he was in control. The car never disagreed on where Steve wanted to go, or how he was going to get there. The car didn't care if another cars boyfriend got them something better than he had. Cars would always listen to what Steve said, cause Steve was the boss of the car, the only thing he felt he could really be in control of.

_Here in my car_

_Where the image breaks down_

_Will you visit me please_

_If I open my door _

_In cars_

_Here in my car_

_You know I've started to think_

_About leaving tonight_

_Although nothing seems right _

_In cars_

Okay so there's Steve's. It was kinda hard for me to write it. But I definitely will write another on, better one hopefully. Okay my next challenge...Two-Bit, and a hangover to end all hangovers!! Mwuahahhaha. Oh yeah as always, please review and you shall be rewarded!!


	3. TwoBit I've Got The Worst hangover Ever

**(I've Got) The Worst Hangover Ever**

Two-Bit

---

"Owies...what happened last night?" Two-Bit thought out loud. He had just woken up, and felt as if his brain was about to explode, it hurt so bad. The young 18-year-old started to panic. He couldn't remember anything about the night before. Even worse, he realized he was laying on concrete. He stood up abruptly, bad move. He stomach started to ache, and he had the sensation of wanting to hurl. It took him a few minutes, but he finally figured out where he was. In front of his house. He ran inside, flew past his mom and sister, and swung the bathroom door open.

_Went out drinking late last night,_

_I had a blast._

_But now the morning light has come_

_and kicked my ass._

_I've got the worst hangover ever_

_I'm crawling to the bathroom again_

_It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again_****

As he pressed his head against the cold porcelain, he tried to remember. "There was a party," he began to think out loud. "At Buck Merrill's. I started drinking...then what?" he tried to remember so hard. His headache only got worse. He felt as if his whole body was about to burst. It was the most miserable feeling he had ever gotten. It wanted to throw up again. He'd do anything to take the pain away.

_And by my seventh shot I was invincible_

_I would have never thought I'd be this miserable_

_I've got the worst hangover ever_

_I'm rolling back and forth on the bad_

_I'm worked so bad that I'm never gonna drink again_

_Won't someone just kill me?_

_Let me out of my misery_

_I'm making deals with god_

_I'll do anything_

_Make it stop please!_

_Make it stop please!_

"Honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Mathews asked, from the other side of the door. "Yeah mom, I'm al-" he couldn't finish his sentence, he had to vomit again. His mother flung the door open, and sighed. "What have I told you about drinking? Huh? Do you want to be like your father?? A miserable alcoholic?? Huh?" "Mom, please, I don't feel good!" "That's what you get for drinking Keith! I hope you learn a lesson from this!!"

_Make it stop please!_

_Make it stop please!_

_I've got the worst hangover ever_

_I'm crawling to the bathroom again_

_It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again_

_I'll probably never drink again_

_I may not ever drink again_

_At least not til next weekend_

_I'm never gonna drink again_

---

Drinking is baaaaaaaaaaad. Alrighty, so there's Two-Bit's. Don't who I'm gonna do next. As always please review and I'll reward. You can suggest things too.

And thanks to bLoNdEaThEaRt for being my first and only reviewer. I'm glad you were happy with the Steve chapter! I'll make another soon!


End file.
